User talk:Da
defy pain wars sit and beat on opposing gl while your monks aegis chain yours. gg. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :You give the opposing team 50 points of lord damage every time you use a spell on the ghost lord =\--Goldenstar 01:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think 3 wars do more than 50 damage every 3 seconds :p Life 02:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::every 4 seconds*. but yeah. you basically just pew pew their guild lord as much as possible and as long as your aegis chain doesn't fuck up (2 seconds of overlap should easily take care of that), you have an easy win. the opposing team will probably fall back after a minute or two or trying to interrupt of kill your aegis chainers, at which point you just zoom-zoom your BiP infuse and rit over to make sure that your warriors don't take too much shit. that said, even using Healing Signet your warriors will be at +22 armor and 11 damage reduction, so they shouldn't ever die, ever. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::What happens when they time a diversion on aegis or kill a monk?--Goldenstar 21:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ups glyph. Anyway, what happens when a monk or the nec dies?--Goldenstar 21:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's an Mo/N. Also, if someone dies with 3 prot monks and a redbar all sitting together, your team is pretty fucking terrible. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::danny you seem to be overestimating the power of prots. just because you have a bunch of monks with prot spirit and spirit bond doesn't mean they'll live. fast cast curses meta with good wars/eles means theyll probly die anyway because monks =/= defense. an earth ele in HA is a good example, it provides a hell of a lot more defense then a PnH support monk would. also, if they dont want to kill your monks theyll just keep a ranger and an ele at your base while 2 wars and fc curses just pound on your warriors (and whatever split monk you send back, good luck holding with BiP as your elite). on top of all of this, they will be perma boosting the entire match because even a ranger could solo that runner in a heartbeat. also, i doubt youll be able to kill any npcs and the constant damage of two knights, 3-4 rangers, a bodyguard and a guild lord (paired with any offense they send back) will surely be able to kill some wars with damage reduction and one easily interrupted healing skill. you are banking on the fact that the match goes to 28, so if absolutely anything goes wrong (like they rape your cool energy-less prot monks instead of attacking the lord thru aegislol) you lose the entire match. 22:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::i stopped reading after "overestimating the power of prots". you clearly never faced the old shitter build that used 1 mesmer with 3 monks to gank the other team's base and 4 monks to sit back and life sheath the guild lord. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC)